clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper Island
.]] Rockhopper Island is Rockhopper's private island, where he finds rare items to bring back to Club Penguin. According to Rockhopper, it's a small island with clean water and fruit trees. It is also the native land of red puffles. It seems to be much warmer than Club Penguin Island, because of it's tropical flora. The location of Rockhopper Island is unknown to everyone, although he has given away many maps that may show how to get to it. This has been a running "gag" that the location and exact details of Rockhopper island are unknown. There has been a debate about if Rockhopper Island is ever going to be revealed. Readers may also wish to see Rockhopper Map (Archive) to view a discussion by members of this wiki about the map to Rockhopper Island. Characteristics and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. This proves the existence of sand beaches (Instead of snow beaches) and shells.]] According to The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, Rockhopper Island is warmer than Club Penguin Island, and it has lots of clean water. Also, in the Captain's Quarters, there is sand. There is no real sand in Club Penguin, so he must have been able to get sand on Rockhopper Island. In some items Rockhopper sells in the Ship Hold, there is sand and other items. For instince the deserted island item has sand, shells, and a palm tree. Unlike Club Penguin Island, the main species in Rockhopper Island seems to be red puffles, instead of penguins. The only penguin living on this island is Rockhopper himself. Other animals include clams and scallops. The flora of Rockhopper Island includes fruit trees. And when Rockhopper opened his Captain's Quarters, he had trees and sand inside. In the book, Christmas on Rockhopper Island, Rockhopper trekked through a jungle with many flowers not native to Club Penguin Island. Rockhopper stores his treasure in a cave near Rockhopper Island called Rockhopper Cave. Rockhopper Cave is said to be connected to a large volcano. Places *Rockhopper Island :*Rockhopper Cave Gallery of Rockhopper Island Image:IslandRockhopperMap.jpg|A map found in Rockhopper's Journal. Could that be the route between Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island? Image:RHIE.jpg|Edited version of the previous map, where the islands are clearly more visible. Image:Rockhopper_island_bush.png|Rockhopper walking through plants on Rockhopper Island. Image:RH_island_proof.PNG|The deserted island item that Rockhopper sold in the Ship Hold. This is possible proof that there are palm trees, starfish, clams, and sand on Rockhopper Island. Image:Rockhopper_island.png|An edit someone made of them going into Rockhopper Island. Trivia *There is a rumour that the day Rockhopper sails away, get on his ship right before he leaves, and you can go to Rockhopper Island and collect free red puffles and build statues and cannons, which you can put in your igloo. This is untrue, if you stay on Rockhopper's ship, you will be disconnected. *Another rumour emerged that if you jump off of the landing pad on Jet Pack Adventure, you will appear at Rockhopper Island. This is untrue, if you try to jump off of the landing pad, it will stop you before you reach the edge. *Rockhopper Island is rumored to be Christmas Island, off the coast of Western Australia. This rumor started when the book "Rockhopper and the Stowaway" came to the Library. *A YouTube video has been added with someone actually hacking Rockhopper. It wasn't Sanity Penguin. The Rockhopper Island was on his Spy Phone, possibly on his Map. Not many things were discovered but what Rockhopper Island looks like. The video has been deleted. Maybe one of the Three Little Islands is Rockhopper Island. *There is a rumor that the island itself is actually a volcano formed under the sea, one example of that is Hawaii. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Rockhopper Category:Ships